Tidal Wave
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: He looked out at the cold waves and thought things that didn't really matter all that much, until company decided to join him, he couldn't really say no. But, why wouldn't he say goodbye?


**Tidal Wave**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Batman The Animated Series, that was Warner Bros.

**Summary:** He looked out at the cold waves and thought things that didn't really matter all that much, until company decided to join him, he couldn't really say no. But, why wouldn't he say goodbye?

**Author's Notes:** Inspired by the background on my computer of a sandy beach with a storm at sea on one side and a ray of light on the other. I just kind of felt that Jonathan would know how to pick it, his grave would be beautiful-how there would be a shore like that off a major city who knows, maybe Bruce's turf? Also inspired by my crazy play list which included Cage the Elephant's 'It's Just Forever' and 'Ain't no rest for the wicked', Expose's 'End of the world', Queen's 'Another one Bites the Dust', Breath Carolina's 'Skeletons'

and David Bowie's 'Rebel Rebel' There were more but my note is already too long lol

The storm clouds rolled in, wind whipping his long coat behind his legs. He wanted to jump in to the wild waves and drown. Surely no one would care if a criminal like him did that right? Jonathan Crane had hit rock bottom and he knew it too. He had been so obsessive about making people fearful that he hadn't really looked too closely at his own fears, sure of course the vigilante who stopped him had to emulate his greatest fear. Bats, of all the phobia's to have developed...

There were other things that people laughed at but, of course they laughed at him because he was afraid of the creature that Batman seemed to want everyone else to be afraid of, of course this could mean that Batman shared his phobia but had somehow gotten pass it and decided that everyone else should just fear them too. Fear him, Jonathan looked up at the darkening sky. Pale pinks and vibrant oranges mixed with dark looming clouds. Oncoming storm indeed, looking back at the waves he wondered if he jumped in would it take a long time to die?

Of course he'd been chocked before, to the point where he had passed out...that had started out feeling really bad, then the peacefulness washed over him and he felt tired. When his attacker had let him go though-he thought the pain had been excruciating. How laughable was that? He spit out the cigarette he'd been smoking, an old bad habit coming back to haunt him again. He blamed Batman for that of course, who else did he have to blame other than himself, who he blamed all the time for all sorts of things.

But, he supposed that he could stand here for awhile longer and let the storm take him out to sea where he could die peacefully. Unless, that was if the Bat didn't find him first and take away that chance. He looked at the sky, no dark wings against it, he checked his back being paranoid now. Batman always had the strangest timing, sometimes he would be there to stop you before you could even think of leaving a building after robbing it but then other times he chose to come when you thought you got away Scott free. Jonathan supposed it was because he had a life outside of being Batman, not much of one considering just how much time he seemed to put in stopping all of them.

At least the Bat would have more time to go after the others when he passed on. Jonathan decided he might as well light another cigarette and smoke while he waited for the rain to hit him. It wasn't raining yet but he could see it off in the distance. The click of a lighter later and he was inhaling smoke. "Those can kill you."

He glanced at the man who was suddenly at his side. The kid, "Nightwing." The now man glanced at him, a frown on his lips; "What exactly are you waiting for?" Jonathan shrugged; "The right time." That obviously didn't answer the non caped crusader. "The right time? You're not usually one for Riddles." Jonathan chuckled; "No, that's always been Eddie." Nightwing nodded; "So?" Jonathan toyed with the idea of telling Nightwing exactly what he was waiting for. Would he let him do it then? "The tide." Nightwing's mask crunched together at the top, his eyebrows then. "I'm waiting for the tide to take me away from all this madness."

Nightwing apparently was thinking over his answer; "Do you have to die to get away?" Jonathan started at this question, didn't he need to, to escape this madness that had overwhelmed him years before and started his reign as the Scarecrow? "I suppose it really doesn't have to come to that, but who would care if it did?" Nightwing shook his head; "Batman, he always cares...even if he really can't show it."

Really? That was the best he could come up with? Batman cares? "About you maybe, but the rest of us really don't get that. He hurts us, and he's not all that sympathetic about it." Nightwing nodded; "Yeah, I kind of feel that way too." Jonathan glanced at the young man, how long had this man been pushed aside for the life work of Batman? "You could have always walked away." Instead he became the hero of another city. "I did. I guess you mean from the work, that's harder to do...It's like an addiction." Which I understood just fine.

"Like being a criminal, once you get a taste of power...It goes to the head." Nightwing's lip twitched, he knew where Jonathan was going with that one. "I suppose you would know best. You've been at it for so long." He nodded, it was the truth, he'd been the Scarecrow longer than Batman had a Robin. "I remember the old days yeah. You seem kind of interested though." Nightwing nodded; "I wondered what he was like before he had a partner." A replacement actually I would think, he wasn't getting any younger. None of them were, to be as old as he was and without much to his name...it was a shame really. If he hadn't gone looking for revenge and fear.

"Won't you reconsider?" Jonathan sighed; "Why would you want me alive? Besides, it's not like I can go back to Arkham. They released me, as if I were better." Nightwing frowned; "He's still there?" Jonathan gave the man a wry smile; "He's always there. There isn't any changing from darkness once you come in contact with it, I will always be the Scarecrow...Everyone knows that side of me, No one will want a former criminal of my genius anywhere near them."

Nightwing worried at his bottom lip, "Would you come home with me?" Home with him? "I'd find out who you are." Not that I hadn't put two and two together, I think by now most of us rouges had found out. I knew for a fact Joker knew, Harley didn't of course. Edward had found it like child's play, He wasn't sure if the others knew for sure. He'd never really talked about it with them. "I'm sure you know already. I've heard rumors for years that a few people had realized who Batman and Robin were." So he was smarter than most gave him credit. "Grayson, It's not a good idea for me to come home with you. Batman would think I'm attempting to hurt you."

Richard smiled; "Yeah, he would wouldn't he. I wouldn't allow him to harm you though." This man had turned his back on Batman for a long time and then they seemed to be good again...why would he risk Batman's ire for me? "I don't understand why you would help me." He shrugged; "I don't think I quite understand it either." Understandable, it was strange just talking to Richard Grayson the way he was.

Even stranger was the attraction he felt at being cared for. As if Grayson could care about an old criminal like him, a smaller part of Jonathan knew if Richard Grayson didn't care about something it would show and so then why was he here caring if Jonathan committed suicide or not? "I always thought someone like you losing your cool and plotting revenge was kind of strange, why did you do it?" He'd been asking himself that same question for years now, but once he started he couldn't stop. "Dose it matter now? I did it and never looked back." Richard shrugged; "Lit a match and tossed it over your shoulder." Essentially, but less explosive. it had been a slow moving corrosive. Honestly, not everyone was like the Joker-who simply was what he was. If he'd been that way all his life or had been changed into the monster he was...well who cared actually.

"I think it's about to rain." Jonathan chuckled; "Afraid of a little rain?" Richard possibly rolled his eyes, he couldn't tell. It was amusing and he felt the corners of his lip twitch upwards, it had been a long time since he'd smiled-other than the evil grin that the Scarecrow would sometimes have stretching his lips.

Next Jonathan knew he was staring down at a tight stretch of muscles shift beneath pale skin enticing him, surely this was wrong, he had been an adult when Richard had been a child...They were years and years apart, He had been a criminal and had attempted to kill people. This stretch of skin was not meant for his fingertips to explore, but the young man whom the skin belonged to seem to be thinking of other things. Richard flipped them, straddling Jonathan's lap. "I know you might not want to hear this, but I've always been fascinated with you." Actually he liked hearing that, "And just why would I have fascinated you in this particular manner? I'm not exactly good looking, and there's nothing nice underneath my skin."

Richard laughed; "No, I don't imagine there is anything nice below. But, you know there's a darker side to me as well." Jonathan nodded; "You know the darkness better than most cops, you and Wayne." Richard watched him for a moment, "It's what made me who I am." Darkness had made us all, and light saved us from eternity of shame, hate, fear, and loneliness. Of course whatever was happening here and now was more about the fact they knew each other and the others darkness so well that they would never flinch from each other.

"He would be furious if he knew what was happening." Jonathan was fairly sure he didn't give a damn about what Batman would think about Jonathan engaging in acts of carnal pleasure with his once ward. "Batman be damned." Richard snorted; "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Their lips met, wet and demanding-no need to be soft, they needed only to feel pass all the darkness that surrounded them. Something shifted in the main room and they butted heads gently, no need for a headache when they were going to get one from the intruder. "Richard?" The gravely voice of Batman sounded and Richard sighed; "Here, coming." He gave Jonathan a parting kiss and slipped out of the room. Jonathan had no problem waiting for the young man, it had been a long time since anyone had looked at him that way. If it had to be someone who had once been an enemy so be it.

He looked around and sighed, Grayson's apartment was a nice place...for a cop. Honestly he'd forgotten that about him. He wondered why the Bat had decided to come tonight, had he seen them leave the beach together? Though if that were the case he would be storming in and beating the shit out of him for leaving nice red welts on Richards skin, not to mention the hicky on his collarbone. "I don't care!" The shout wasn't too surprising but the words were. What were they talking about? "You should care! What if you were found out!" Batman snarled.

What exactly would be found out? The fact he was Nightwing or the fact he had the former Scarecrow in his bed? Jonathan grinned at that thought, what would people say about that? And they called Jervis a pedophile. Well, he couldn't be picky about who he bedded since of course people would want to stay away from him-of course that made it hard for any sort of relations for him. "It's not like anyone saw me tonight-I was careful!" He was really curious about their conversation but figured he'd best stay out of it.

Richard snarled and Jonathan heard a thud, maybe they were fighting? Well, he couldn't have that-Did Batman even know he was here though? That was the question, it wasn't right for him not to intervene after all...right? He stood and made his way to the living room, Batman had Richard against the wall, an arm braced across his neck. "Is that really necessary?" Batman flinched and Jonathan found himself on the ground. And there it was Scarecrow snarling at Batman. Batman frowned as he looked down at him. "What the hell?"

Richard let out a breath and rubbed his neck; "Thanks Scary." Jonathan found a smile make its way to his lips, not a nice one mind you-One that would send most people running away screaming at the top of their lungs. "What the hell is he doing here?" Batman rasped, Jonathan picked himself off of the floor. Scarecrow glaring at Batman. "I was invited." Richard's smirk was far too smug for someone who just about got their ass handed to them by their own old partner.

"Richard what the hell is going on?" Said man shook his head; "You interrupted me with a visitor." Batman frowned, his eyes going from one of us to the other and finally the bedroom door, which Jonathan had left open. "And why exactly are you entertaining the Scarecrow?" It wasn't his business. "You know I don't go by that anymore, even if Richard calls me Scary." They both glared at each other and Batman shook his head; "I don't know what game you're playing but you had better not hurt him."

"Hey, I can defend myself you know!" Batman and Jonathan didn't bother to glance at Richard, "What if I did? What would you do then? The most you could do is throw me back into Arkham. Otherwise, I'm a free man." Batman snarled and hauled me off my feet. "You will not hurt him." Scarecrow grabbed the masked crusaders forearms. "Fuck off Bat." and he scratched his way down those beefy arms, he still could defend himself. Batman winced and dropped him as blood welled up between the ruined costume.

"Jesus, your armed." Richard said in an almost reverent tone. "Don't travel Gotham at night without a weapon, it's likely to get you killed if you haven't got one." He'd learned that fairly early on during his years as the Scarecrow. Batman growled like a caged animal, sure he'd been hurt, but that wasn't ever the worst Scarecrow had ever done to him.

"What did you expect me to do? Let you manhandle me and not fight back? I don't think so." Batman glanced at Richard who seemed enthralled, knowing I'd been armed and hadn't decided that I would hurt him. He'd given me no real reason to attack him, or not at least that way. "You haven't changed." No, no I hadn't really changed all that much. I was just sick of being the way I was-Richard had given me something new to do...Someone I didn't have to hide from, he knew of my sadistic side and he could and would defend himself. Scarecrow had never had such a playmate before.

"Neither have you Batman, you pretend to give us second chances, but you wait in the shadows for us to slip up-you want us to mess up." He obviously denied any such thing, but to Jonathan that's just what happened when you were fighting crime, They got out and then Batman frightened them. It wasn't hard to know when you were being followed if you expected it. "It really doesn't matter honestly-I might not fully change, some things are just too engrained into my mind now. I've had years of practice just like you have, Though your friend has some interesting ideas on keeping my Scary side in check." Richard grinned; "Yeah, yeah I do." Both of us would enjoy those ideas quite fully.

Well, it looked like I was moving-not that I had much in my name these days, They'd given me a few things-but mostly Arkham didn't really seem to care where you went after you were 'better'. Figured, they were over worked and very much understaffed. Jonathan wondered if Batman would eventually fade and the madness that rocked the city lessen...Than again it would always skyrocket if anyone thought they could get away with things. It was kind of funny that way.

"You had better not hurt him."

Batman hissed once again. "Wayne, if I had wanted to hurt Richard I would have done so already." Not counting the welts I had left on the young man of course. I think that really shocked Batman, as if he could have kept his identify secret. Almost all of us knew it was him after all, It really wasn't that hard to figure it out-who had the money to do the things he did? Bruce Wayne, who had a good reason for wanting to take out the criminals of the city? Bruce Wayne. Who kept adopting young boys and them having a hectic schedule? Bruce Wayne, thought there were some nasty rumors about why he kept adopting young boys, but If you knew Wayne was Batman you wouldn't believe a single one. "How did you?" He wouldn't deny it? I kind of expected him to. Oh well, Jonathan and Scarecrow kind of figured it was the shock that did him in.

Richard winked at them from behind Batman's back. He approved of that approach then? Jonathan chuckled as Scarecrow flexed his talon tipped fingers.

"I'm fairly certain most of us have figured that out about you-It wasn't exactly hard Batman, you're more than a little obvious. Now, if you don't mind-I would rather not be attacked again." Batman growled and stood tall. "Who all knows?" Scarecrow smiled; "Well, I know for sure that Edward knows. He seems content on not telling though, and we all kind of figure the Joker knows but he has too much fun with you."

Batman nodded and glanced at Richard who was inching from out behind his shadow, coming towards me. Well, Batman had interrupted our fun. Why wouldn't we carry on when he finally left?

"If I find out that you've hurt Richard I will find you and I'll show no mercy." Jonathan chuckled and Scarecrow leered at him; "You never do."


End file.
